bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy Wick
Daisy Wick is one of the interchanging interns. She was in a relationship with Lance Sweets, who proposed to marry her in the episode The Bones on the Blue Line. But the two eventually broke up due to Sweets realizing he didn't want to commit to her. Before the events in The Conspiracy in the Corpse, Sweets and Daisy were married and their restored relationship resulted in her pregnancy with their son; Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets. She is honest and devoted, but many find her irritating due to her lack of impulse-control and her non-stop talking. She is prone to blurting out whatever she's thinking, which conflicts with Dr. Brennan's personality. Relationships 'Platonic' 'Temperance Brennan' Dr. Brennan finds Daisy to be irritating and has fired her twice. However, Brennan is still Daisy's biggest idol. In The Skull in the Sculpture, Daisy shatters a skull even after Dr. Brennan insists on caution, which puts a strain on their relationship. Surprisingly, they were seen bonding in A Night at the Bones Museum over the identification of the mummy Anukh. In the season 5 finale, Daisy joins Dr. Brennan on a year-long anthropological dig. The two also cooperate well in the season 6 premiere as they navigate the Maluku Islands. Over time, Brennan has developed a friendship with Daisy and once invited her to her bachelorette party. When Sweets dies in season 10, it's shown that Brennan has come to like Daisy and in a way 'mothers' her. When the baby is born Brennan and Booth are there for Daisy and the baby. In The End in the End, Daisy, alongside Clark Edison, Wendell Bray, Arastoo Vaziri and Jessica Warren are forced to rely on the skills Brennan taught them without her help to find the clue in the remains of the victim that their mentor spotted but forgot due to a head injury. Like the rest of the intern team, after Hodgins gives them a rousing speech, Daisy proves just how much she has learned by figuring out the clues with the others without Brennan there to help them, leading the FBI to be able to find serial killer Mark Kovac. During the search, when Jessica asks if they are supposed to give up on Brennan due to her not being herself anymore Daisy states firmly "I refuse to do that." 'Romantic' 'Lance Sweets' Daisy and Sweets had a romantic relationship from the season 4 episode The Skull in the Sculpture, which was revealed after Sweets volunteered to fire Daisy. He points out that they don't have to hide their relationship anymore, and the two kiss on the forensic platform. Sweets proposes in The Bones on the Blue Line after having been cold and distant from Daisy, making her fear that their relationship would end. Daisy accepts his proposal, but when she decides to go to the Maluku Islands with Dr. Brennan, Sweets tells her that he won't wait for her, and he rejects her request to become engaged upon her return in the season 6 premiere, though the two make up at the end of the episode. In the season 8 episode The Tiger in the Tale they broke up. In the Season 10 premiere, it is learned that Daisy and Lance got married. Daisy became pregnant with a baby boy and she announces that Booth is the godfather. Unfortunately, Daisy's life is changed dramatically when Sweets is murdered by Kenneth Emory, a U.S. Navy Seal sent by Glen Durant, leaving her as a single mother to their newborn son, Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets. Trivia * In The Bones on the Blue Line, Daisy tells Hodgins that she can speed read, which she's been doing while reading Dr. Brennan's new book, Bones of Contention. * In The End in the Beginning, Daisy was re-imagined as the coat-check girl at Booth and Brennan's nightclub. * In The Family in the Feud, Daisy solved the supposed double murder that started a family feud and brought an end to it, discovering in the process the deaths weren't murder but an accident. * She minored in psychology, which may be part of Dr. Brennan's initial dislike of Daisy (Brennan considers psychology a 'soft science'). * Daisy is the only existing intern absent from the episode "The Patriot in Purgatory"; Bones stated that she had assembled her five best interns for the team-building exercise that began that case, suggesting that Daisy is only ranked sixth at best at the time. *Daisy comes from a 'dysfunctional family' and has no sisters.The Skull in the Sculpture *Daisy stated in "The Fury in the Jury" that she has a friend who had her identity stolen like Camille Saroyan in season 9 by Haley Kent. *Daisy also appeared in Rosewood season 2 episode 9 "Half-Life and Havana Nights", where she helped with the case while on holiday as she was the former college roommate of Tara Milly Isikoff, one of the Rosewood team, meaning that Bones and Rosewood take place in the same shared universe. *It was mentioned that Dr. Brennan's favorite flower is a daisy. Whether or not this is a coincidence is unknown. *In "The Source in the Sludge," it is revealed that she took her oral exams for her doctorate and failed. See also *Sweets and Daisy References × Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Interns Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Jeffersonian Institute Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Season 10 characters Category:Season 11 characters Category:Season 12 characters